witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crypt in the fields
Bruxa Ok, this is the second time I've seen this and it's driving me nuts. Doing a routine clearing of this crypt for xp, long after having killed and turned in Ureus, long after having finished Small Problems, I see a red "Bruxa" in here sometimes but beyond the walls. I can never find her. Usually, when entering, there's an Alp right at the bottom of the exit's hallway, and you can see another Alp in red letters through the walls because she's standing in that little crypt room, accessed by going up around the curve and turning right. So I'm used to seeing that Alp through the walls, but this is different. It doesn't always happen, but sometimes you see a "Bruxa" through the walls. It just happened twice during the same visit, and I was careful to note where she was appearing on the map. I saw her first in the room with the bad Griggs' santon. Geralt was in the very Northeast corner (not up in the curved part in the North center.) On the map of the crypt, he was standing to the right of the santon (black marker,) close to the wall. North of him I saw a red "Bruxa," moving around and then disappeared - the same way the red text for foes in the distance will disappear as the move just out of range. I saw her again in the room with the circle (purple marker.) Geralt was in the Southeast corner of that room, facing East, and the red bruxa appeared beyond the walls, moved around, and disappeared. So it seems there must be some secret room with a bruxa east of the room with the Circle of the Barren Lands and North of the room with the bad Griggs. Any idea on how to get to that Bruxa? Has anyone else seen her, too? FWIW, this was at 11am in the game, and there had been a full respawn in there (cemetaurs, garkain, fleders, etc. - not just the alps that respawn every time.) Licensed Luny 03:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :At this link on the forum I found a thread about the same thing yet no answer on how to get there. Still, nice to know other people see it, too. Licensed Luny 06:49, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :: Probably an oversight by CDPR. There's several crypts with such problems. :: Well, can't bruxa have a hiding place where you can't get? Don't forget, you can RP that (even though it might be a bug), and still have fun :) Gilrond 02:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I have also seen that bruxa many time i am on that map now and is in the crypt lot of time to get good exp and have tried to walk on all the stone in there to see if any moved and tried to press on the wall almost everywhere inside that crypt or moved my curser over the wall to see if anything should change but nothing have happen.